Eclipse
by Chaos Shadow1
Summary: What happens when a new scout is detected that could possibly upset the balance of time?
1. An Ill Omen

Thanks for choosing to read Eclipse. This is my first fan fiction, and even though I'm not really a moonie anymore, I've had this idea in my mind for some time. Please read and review if you will. Thanks.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
"I feel a strange omen in the wind. Upon the breeze it disturbs the sea and land." Looking upon the sea that surrounded the entire Delta - once part of Tokyo Bay, Li lay upon the grass that ruffled in the breeze. The sea was rocking wildly and the trees rattled as cherry blossoms, now in full bloom, fluttered wildly into the choppy waters. Closing her eyes, Li lay still listening the lapping of water as the moist breeze tossed her long, jet black hair and ruffled her school uniform. Even though she attended Crossroads High School, she lived alone on the edge of the Delta. Li lived on the school boundary line, but chose to go to the quieter Crossroads, even though it meant waking up early to commute. The Delta, with the Infinity Area as the center, was a business city. The three sandbars; the Tenou, Meioh, and Kaioh cut off the Delta from Tokyo Bay. With three tall condominiums at the points, and the large Infinity College at the center, it was nice to leave the city for school. Li couldn't explain it, but the area about the Infinity Area felt distorted, and from rumors, it had been that way for awhile, especially about Infinity College.  
"You feel the approaching storm also?" Li awoke from her dreamlike phase with a start. Standing over her was a handsome blonde haired man and a woman with wavy hair the color of aqua. Li noticed that they were dressed in the Infinity College school uniform; plaid maroon.  
"Well, yes. It started early this week, and has progressively gotten worse. I felt it as soon as I moved here." Li sat up and stared at the pair. They cast a sideways glance at each other before turning their attention back to her.  
"But I guess you must find me strange, feeling omens in the wind." Li blushed, gazing at the ground at picking at the grass. The young man held out his hand.  
"I am Haruka Tenou, and this young lady with me is Michuru Kaioh. We live in the condominiums over there." He pointed towards the large buildings in the Infinity Area. Li jumped up.  
"H. Hai!" Li stuttered. She took Haruka's hand. It was warm, gentle, but still had a firm grip. Haruka's hand was smooth and slender, almost feminine. Thinking back to it later that night, she though it reminded her of a warm summer breeze that brushed the cheek.  
"My name is Li Black." Noticing the questioning look in his eyes, she quickly added, "I just moved here from England." Michuru gazed upon the sea and closed her eyes.  
"Haruka," she said, grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry to cut your conversation short, but the storm is not far off. We should get going." He nodded. Haruka turned to face the sea, closing his eyes, and breathing in deeply.  
"Yes, the wind is blowing inland quickly." Haruka turned back to Li. "Ms. Black, you should start heading home also."  
"Um. alright. Thanks." Michuru stepped in.  
"It was nice to meet you. Maybe we shall meet again in the future." Li nodded and smiled. Picking up her bag, she bowed quickly before turning and quickly walking home. Haruka and Michuru watched as she turned a corner, and disappeared from sight.  
"Strange." Michuru murmured.  
"Hmm?" Haruka hummed. "Why do you say that?" Michuru turned to look at Haruka, staring into his eyes.  
"Doesn't her aura remind you of someone?"  
"Who?"  
"I'm not quite sure." Michuru stared at the corner Li had disappeared from. "But doesn't this storm remind you of her also?"  
"I agree. This storm, it isn't normal." ( 


	2. Wish Upon a Star

I'd like to say thanks to those few who reviewed my first chapter. Here's the second chapter.  
Chapter 2  
  
Li walked into her apartment lobby just as the first raindrops began to fall. She pressed the up button on the elevator, and watched as the numbers above lit up and chimed as the elevator passed each floor, and then finally open. Li waited as a tall, dark skinned woman got off, holding hands with a girl with short black hair and deep purple eyes.  
"Setsuna, we should visit Michuru and Haruka." The girl said, pulling on the woman's coat. Li must have been staring because the girl noticed and turned to her. Li stared into those deep purple eyes that seemed to be drilling straight into her mind. They seemed to twinkle with thought. "Do you know Michuru and Haruka? Do you know where they're at?"  
"I met them today, sitting at the edge of the Delta facing the bay. When we parted ways, they said they were heading home." The tall woman turned to look at her.  
"What is your name?" she asked.  
"Li Black."  
"Li." the woman repeated. She was certainly pretty; tall and skinny. She turned back to the girl. "Hotaru, let's get going before the rain gets worse." The tall woman, Setsuna quickly bowed before turning away, Li managing a quick embarrassed nod. They walked across the lobby, and once outside, opened their umbrellas and headed to the right, towards the Delta Bay. Li turned from watching them and boarded the elevator, pressing the button marked "4."  
"I sure have met a lot of people today; they're all so. dark, somehow. Like the outer reaches of space." The doors closed, and Li reached her floor uninterrupted by any stops along the way. Reaching her floor, she exited the elevator and walked to room 319. Her room. Pulling out her key chain of Chii and Ryo-oh-ki from her backpack, she opened the door. Turning on the lights, she stared about her apartment. She had just finished unpacking yesterday, and she wasn't yet used to her new arrangements. The apartment consisted of the living room, bedroom, bathroom and half kitchen. It wasn't the biggest, but it was plenty for a girl attaining living money as an artist and teacher's aid. Thankfully for Li, she had plenty of saved up money to last until her jobs started picking up pace and she was able to attain more money. Tossing her bag at the end of the couch, she grabbed some ice tea from the fridge and turned on the television. The news was playing.  
"Tomorrow at approximately 4:00 p.m, there will be a full solar eclipse. It will last until approximately 4:20."  
"A solar eclipse? Those aren't very common." She thought, as she flipped through the channels, then finally shutting it off when nothing appealed to her. The door bell rang. It was a client commissioning her to do some artwork. Her first costumer since moving here. As soon as she had made sure her things were safely in her room, she had placed ads in the newspaper and put flyers on bulletin boards advertising her artistic services. Sure it didn't pay well, but it was enough to live comfortably and Li enjoyed doing it. After her client had left, Li decided to finish her homework so she could start working on the banner.  
While working on her Earth Space Science homework, Li smiled. The textbook had a picture of a new forming star. Back in Bristol, Li lived in an orphanage. A worker there was like her mother. She would talk to Li about the stars and tell her stories of wishes, astrology, and other fantasies. Of course, Li didn't see any truth in these stories, yet sometimes she would try. She'd often wish on a shooting star hoping for it to come true. It never did. She walked across her room and pulled back the curtain that covered the door leading to the balcony. Maybe she would do some star searching. Outside were two figures, shadowed from the clouds hiding the full moon. All Li could do was stare as the two figures turned and jumped from the balcony. Coming to, she threw open the door and ran to the edge of the balcony. Peering over, she just caught sight of the edge of something disappear into the trees below. From the little moonlight that had lit up what seemed to her to be the impenetrable darkness, she had seen two slim figures in a sort of stylized school uniform. It reminded Li of something from her past.  
That uniform. Then it hit her. When Li was younger, she had heard of a school-girl hero dressed in uniform who fought crime. Sailor V. It suddenly became so vivid to Li. She remembered other orphans idolized this masked girl. It was reported how Sailor V had died rescuing innocent civilians, and it seemed that all memories of her had seemed to just fade away. How fickle, it seemed now, that someone so great could be so easily forgotten.  
Secretly in her youth, Li wanted to be like Sailor V. She too wanted to be known, be liked. She was always shunned by the other orphans for being different. She wasn't like the other kids. They would play together in the sandbox and sit together at lunch time. Li would sit alone, sketching or reading, tuning into nature and the stars. She loved to be alone at night, lying atop the monkey bars staring into the night sky. She loved the sun's rays too, for even though it was so bright and warm, the sun is too a star. Why was the past so painful? Looking in the dark, stormy sky, she caught sight of an open star.  
"I wish. I wish for a peaceful future, where I might find a place . to fit in."  
  
Thanks for reading Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is more interesting, sorry to bore you with Li this whole chapter. Please continue to read. If you liked, and even if you don't this story, please review. Thanks. 


	3. A Storm Approaches

Thanks to those who have reviewed Eclipse. I'm trying to get into the action now, so hopefully this goes well. I'm off to camp soon, so maybe I'll get some writing done, eh? Well, here's:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What did you find out?" Setsuna asked as Haruka and Michuru entered the basement of the Crown Parlor arcade.  
"Not much. She saw us before we had the chance to really observe her. Haruka and I have agreed that she, like the storm surrounding the Delta, isn't normal. Her mood, her aura, is somehow directly in sync with the storm. Yet, even though it's linked, somehow, it feels different. She couldn't possibly have made a storm like this to begin with." The outer scouts had called a scout meeting to discuss their concerns about the storm and Li.  
"I don't see why we have to have a meeting, especially so late." Usagi sighed, holding on to Mamoru's arm. "I'm sure she's just some psychic kid, nothing to worry about right?"  
"I'm not so sure. I mean, Hotaru at first was just a 'psychic kid,' but in the end, the fate of the planet was in question."  
"Mamoru." Usagi whined.  
"Mamoru is correct." Haruka said. "I felt her aura. It was different, almost like. like that of a Sailor scout."  
"But we've found all the scouts, right?" Minako cried, sitting up quickly. "I mean. there are not scouts for every planet's moons, right?! Then we'd be swimming in scouts! It would be a sailor scout army!" Minako said, flailing her arms wildly.  
"Luna? Are you alright?" Makoto said, leaning against the wall chewing on a chocolate cigarette. Luna had a strange look on her face.  
"Oh. I'm alright. I was just thinking. Anyways, I've found some information on Li."  
Name: Li Black  
Sex: Female  
D.O.B: February 23rd  
Blood Type: AB  
Residence: Brook Haven Orphanage  
  
"I never realized she was an orphan." Haruka murmured. "But I guess it kind of fits. She says she lives alone on the edge of the Delta. I wondered if she was alright, all by herself, but I guess she's been living that way all her life."  
"She's a year younger than us, as a freshman in high school. And yet, to be mature enough to live alone and support oneself. it must be hard." Ami thought aloud. Everyone was silent. Setsuna was the one to break the silence.  
"Tomorrow is the solar eclipse, we should all be cautious. You remember what happened last time. *A/N: The Dead Moon Circus anyone? I never really mentioned this before, but this story occurs right after this, after about a year or so time. Usagi and the gang are now in their second year of high school.* A solar eclipse so soon, it's got to be a little suspicious if you ask me. Haruka and Michuru, you should watch Li. I'll guard the Door of Time," she said, leaning her staff against her shoulder.  
"Solar eclipse." Chibi-usa repeated.  
"Yeah, when the moon will hide away the light of the sun, casting the Earth into shadows."  
  
Ooo! There's so suspicion going around something will happen tomorrow, and of course it will!!! So stay tuned for Chapter 4!!! *bows* 


End file.
